Obsession
by Luchia-chan
Summary: Written for the 6th part of the kink meme. Izaya has kidnapped and drugged Shizuo and is selling him to others to be experimented on. Izaya x Shizuo, Shinra x Shizuo. Slash, Shizuo!Uke
1. Prologue

Shizuo closed his eyes in thought of his home.

There had been a large, gnarled tree outside his bedroom window that turned burnished orange in the latter part of the year, its leaves seeming to glow from within with a warm, golden light so brilliant it couldn't be contained. That light would fall in through his open window, bringing with it the scents of autumn - oak leaves and cedar and wood smoke and apples.

Thinking of that now made his pain less real. Even his high tolerance for pain couldn't bear this. There was a cold metallic table, he was lying on it, his hands tied with chains on the table leg. They were useless though, the drugs inside of him made him unable to move even a finger.

Shizuo and his brother would be downstairs eating their dinner while drinking a bottle of milk. Their house was always filled with the scent of cooking, warm heartening fragrances that promised happiness and comfort and home.

Agony burrowed into him, so cold it burned, like ice working its way underneath his skin.

There was no pain at his home, nothing to fear. Just a lazy Sunday afternoon, just him and his brother, surrounded by the scent of fresh milk, baking bread and a pumpkin pie.

At home there was never the scent of decay, of blood, the taste of it thick and dark on his tongue, clogging his throat when he tried to breathe. The feeling of something sliding inside of him, wringing him dry, wringing him out, until he was hollow inside, empty, not Shizuo Heiwajima anymore but someone different, a hollow person, someone without a name, face or a soul.

He was home, he was! And nothing bad could happen to him there, nothing bad could touch him, but even that frantic assertion couldn't take away the knowledge of what was happening to him and what was yet to come.

He felt like he was going to die in this place...


	2. Chapter 1

Initially Izaya hadn't planned it… For him it had been nothing but a fantasy. For the time being he didn't allow himself to think about it more than that. This whole idea was too dangerous even for him and completely out of question. Yet he had been unable to let it go. Like a fever it spread through his entire body, leaving him weak and delirious. So he did what he could do the best; do some research about slavery and kidnapping.

The bartender, the strongest in Ikebukuro, came from a normal family. The easily angered but still too tender Shizuo Heiwajima. Completely unaware of how appealing he was to some guys out there. His strength was surely what made him so attractive to some people and even after deadly wounds it only made him stronger by survival. He was cracked but not yet broken. The sweetness of his innocence, his still intact innocence would be perfect for the guys out there. It was a gift… A reward… A prize and he'd be able to get them all.

Before Izaya went through with his masterplan, he had been very excited and came to the sharp realization that he couldn't wait anymore. Now was the time to put his plan to reality. Every time he watched Shizu-chan from afar he knew exactly how he would make him submissive to interested guys (nothimneverhim!). When he was sleeping he dreamt of him. Woke up from his need, sweat sticking to his clothes before he went sleeping again. The bartender moved through his dreams while in the darkness of a basement, his pale skin and blond hair glowing, his eyes shone with fear. Even someone like Shizu-chan could be destroyed. This dream aroused him, he was just about to ravage this muscular body when the alarm clock jerked him into wakefulness.

Izaya didn't know if he should be relieved or furious.

It took him the entire morning to make all arrangements. First the car. Shiki lent it to him, fully aware of Izaya's dubious plan. Then the equipment. The checklist, sorting out the tools he would bring with him into a little bag, the ones he would use later. Thirdly the basement of the potential customer with a table in the middle of the room.

Later in the afternoon he was more cautious than usual when he was searching for the bartender. Izaya tried to keep his distance from him. As an informant he has mastered the art of invisibility a long time ago. When he followed him home he watched Shizu-chan as he walked with his hands in his pockets. Maybe now was the day his dark dreams would become reality…

Night came way too slow. Izaya waited outside of Shizu-chan's apartment, left alone with his thoughts which drove him in a frenzied frustration. NOW was the time to go. It was a very cool night, but he waited in front of a window, getting in position to wait for an opportunity patiently. Thank god his concentration hadn't slipped even once or he would have missed the chance of Shizu-chan opening the door. Izaya smiled as he ghosted up to within an inch to the bartender, raised both arms and locked him in a tight grip in a single, fluid movement. The syringe with the anesthetic had sunk into the long neck. Even Shizu-chan had no chance of escaping this dose of drugs and Izaya put one hand over his mouth before Shizuo had a chance to make a sound. Shizuo's body was warm, muscles against him as he began to struggle even with drugs in his system. Izaya had savoured every second of it, every movement so deeply he felt on the edge of climax right here and there. Shizuo's struggles were getting weaker and Izaya took this chance to close his eyes and push his face into the blond hair, inhaling the slight smell of shampoo. His need burned and seared, pants getting uncomfortable, but he tried to ignore it until he could bring this young man into the car. Now he had to move to the next stage of his increasingly dangerous plan.


	3. Chapter 2

With a little (lot!) of help from Shiki, Izaya managed to bring the not-as-light-as-he-thought Shizuo to the trunk of their car. If it weren't for Shiki's help he wouldn't have reached to this stage of the plan. Now only drive to the basement with the first customer and it's all over. Maybe Shizuo won't even know it was him, who kidnapped him, but who did he try to deceive? No matter if Shizuo had evidence or not, he'd still go after Izaya.

"You're alone now, boy", Shiki said and left after he unloaded the heavy man from the trunk. The basement door was already open, and he descended the stairs slowly. The lamps were already lit, so he strode into the middle of the bright space, crouched on the floor and laid the blond-haired man down. There were heavy, special-made hand and foot cuffs which were going into a hole in the wall in front of Izaya. With the drugs in Shizuo's system, the extra drugs on a table near the corner and the cuffs, there shouldn't be a way for this man to free himself. Before he got out he stared at the young man and took off his sunglasses and laid them on a table. After he waited a minute, only staring at Shizuo's face, he got to his feet and left the basement, closed the heavy metallic door and locked it.

Now the real fun would begin

By the time he settled down by the computer, the customer has already showed up. He has watched the first few recordings; Three cameras were set up so most of the best angles were reserved for him. Izaya fast-forwarded the recording until he could see how Shizuo's consciousness was coming back. His wide eyes glowed white on the screen, staring at the ceiling.

"What's going on…?", whispered Shizuo into the room making Izaya smirk.

"What the hell? Izaya I know it's you! Let me go!" That was so typical of Shizuo.

"Shizuo-kun, calm down…", said a soft voice coming from a dark corner. Izaya almost laughed out loud when Shizu-chan's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Shinra! Get me out of here. Somehow I can't get out of these chains…", Shizuo growled. Unimpressed Shinra walked until he was next to Shizuo and kneeled.

"Don't worry Shizuo-kun, I'll take good care of you!"

"Traitor. What are you going to do to me? I thought we were friends! Or is this louse behind this again? Tell me, Shinra!" His voice was almost hysterical.

No answer. Shinra just kneeled there, stroking the arm of his friend to calm him down.

Izaya knew that now was his time to come. Excited he ran down the stairs until he stood in front of the basement door. There wouldn't be a need to bring his equipment to Shinra. Not yet. Later, when he (notthey!) had played with the man, he would begin that particular stage of the process. Izaya slipped in the key and turned it in the lock. There was a very loud clock, before he pushed open the door. Both men were looking at him, eyes expressing anger and amusement. Slowly, not bothering to hide his grin from the two men, he made his entrance. One hand was trailing along the wall and with each step he could feel the anticipation growing. Knowing that he was the mastermind, that the attention of both of them was fully on Izaya, just waiting for an explanation, something, _anything_ to get them to understand. Or rather to at least get one of them to understand what was going on.

They were only waiting for him. Their master. They were at his mercy. Briefly he wondered if they would say something first or would wait for him to say something. The young doctor simply watched him, as he waited for Izaya's permission to begin. Izaya just looked back blankly and nodded when he went forward as he raked his eyes down the white neck of his nemesis.

"What the hell, Shinra?", said Shizuo, as Shinra took a scalpel in his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise.", said the doctor while cutting through Shizuo's clothes. "Not much at least."

Izaya had stared at his nemesis, who was looking at Shinra with wild, frightened eyes. This poor man had no idea what was going to happen to him. It was time to enlighten him now.

"Shizu-chan~ I guess you don't know what's going on right now…? And guess what happened with your strength? Here's a hint: I gave it to you with a syringe. Here's another: It's very dangerous but for you it won't kill you, no matter how much I give you of that. Already got it? No? I gave you a big amount of drugs and Shinra here paid some money to play with you and do experiments on you. Didn't he ask you once to do that? Here's his chance, so play along." Izaya couldn't help but smirk when Shizuo's eyes were full of anger and didn't even notice his lack of clothes right now. It was so typical, so predictable.

"Why are you doing this?"

This phrasing was so typical too. But it was not like the usual tone of victims. There was not a helpless tone, not a desperate reach for mercy. Only an angry question. Well, Izaya could give him an answer, which was truly a simple one.

"Because I want to, Shizu-chan"

The face Shizuo made was priceless. Fear took on a new acuteness, draining colour from his cheeks, eyes shining with despair but only seconds later anger-no, pure hatred had made Izaya's way. His next sentence came in a fast but steady voice.

"People will be searching for me. Tom or Simon or my brother! You know it'd be dangerous! You won't get out of this without punishment!"

Izaya couldn't help but be amused because Shizuo had been close to insulting Izaya again, only that now it was Izaya who had the power over the blond-haired, he was the strong one now and it left him with a very satisfying feeling.

"Shinra… How about you start now? I will watch from my room. If you think he needs more injections, there on the table are the syringes. Shizu-chan, I hope you will enjoy yourself fully." Izaya smirked and went outside again, so excited he ran the stairs up to watch the show.

It was truly strange. Any other people – men or women – would've probably fallen to their knees, begging the capturers to have mercy, to release them, or even trying to break free or attack the capturers in a hopeless attempt to escape. Shizuo didn't do anything. This was not the Shizuo Izaya knew. It was not **his** Shizuo! But Shinra would make the blond-haired monster scream and fight soon enough. It was just how the strong man was. Not submissive. Even when he was forced into submission. That was, after all, the thing that impressed Izaya – his inability to see logic. Because even in the most desperate situations he won't see defeat.

When he arrived to his office, he immediately looked at the monitor. The picture was very good – he could see the pallid, flawless face of his enemy. The young man on the monitor recoiled against the wall, but it seems like a reflex more than a retreat.

"Shizuo, come on. You know that Izaya won't let us both off if we don't do anything.", Izaya could hear Shinra say. Oh this doctor, trying to get Shizuo to trust him again, but there was no way. As much as the bartender hated him, Shinra was obviously willing to hurt Shizuo.

"Go away…" Shizuo said with a weak voice. Seemed like he finally realized Shinra's betrayal. Surely the doctor was kicking himself right now at this implicit trust Shizuo had put into him. This show would be unforgettable and he'd keep the pictures all to himself, after all sooner or later he wanted to have some fun with his enemy too…

"Shizuo-kun, please trust me- Izaya's the bad one here. I won't hurt you!" Shizuo only looked at his former friend. How could he have even trusted him? Izaya had changed him, manipulated him just like all the others. What did Shinra get out of this anyway? What did this flea promise him?

"Tell me, Shinra… What is your deal with the damn flea? What do you get?" Shizuo's voice remained calm. Maybe he really thought that he was invincible? That Shinra won't hurt him, **couldn't** hurt him? It was not the trust inside of Shizuo that made him believe that Shinra won't hurt him, but more like he wouldn't dare, because he knew he would take revenge on him. Shinra had Celty, he wouldn't betray her by hurting or killing one or her friends either. Not him, not this kind-hearted man.

"The deal, Shizuo-kun is… that I get **you**", said Shinra while looking at his prey intensely. Izaya only smirked when he watched how Shinra was finally able to tell the true. This would be so fun, observing, playing, **breaking** his enemy… 

A/N: Sorry for the delay, real life interfered. The scene where Shizuo is helpless and is telling Shinra to go away just reminded me of the short movie I have watched lately… "Bugcrush" It's also slash, but so damn scary _  
>I hope the next chapter will have more action for you! Please review or just write "I've read it", because I'm already losing my motivation as I write this fanfiction and I just want to know someone's still interested, otherwise I'll stop writing ^^"<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you so (!) much for the reviews. Like I wrote in my profile: "__lately I need someone to kick me, so my motivation comes back" You guys kicked my ass, so I'm continuing!_

_Warnings: First sexual situation and Shizuo swearing slightly. So kids, stay away from now on XD_

Excitement rushed through Shinra as he raised his right hand to touch the pale, smooth cheek of Shizuo. It was hot under his cold fingers, burning with the blood of a racing heart. His thumb went to the pink lips. His friend was silent, didn't move nor wince, not one sign of uncomfortableness but the doctor knew he was only putting up a big front. The doctor traced his thumb over a stiff bottom lip, exposing white, even teeth. Shizuo's expression changes immediately to one of disgust as he attempted to turn his head away from the unwanted touch, the doctor though grasped him by the jaw, holding him in place.

"Shinra, what the hell are you doing?" If there was anything scarier than the dark room and him not being able to escape, then it was his formerly best friend who hasn't spoken one word when Izaya had left. Was he in trance or was he just ignoring him?

A chuckle escaped Shinra. The young man assimilated every information about the blond man in front of him so when he began with his experiments, he could do it without damaging the body or mind. Shinra could feel the body tremble under his fingers, a touch of panic. It was such a beautiful sight, almost heart-stopping to see, to **feel** the strong man tremble. His arousal responded to it with increasing insistence. The doctor had to hurry up otherwise he couldn't hold himself back anymore and Izaya wouldn't like it. He got up on his feet and walked to the end of the room, leaving Shizuo temporarily alone. His shoes scraped against the floor as he removed the scalpel and other toys from the drawer as well as the syringe just in case Shizuo got his strength back again. Eyes were following his every step, he could feel it the whole time, but he knew nothing could happen to him. Not when Shizuo was like this, so he had to calm down, because he was safe…

The doctor got to his knees again, took a long breath and leaned forward to the mouth which made a small sound of protest, before Shinra's lips covered it. Shizuo's lips were so warm and soft and squeezed shut in unwillingness to be kissed by his best friend. The blond man exhaled through his nose with a slight whimper and he was as stiff as a board, not even squirming or struggling, just closing his eyes tightly just like his mouth as if it could protect him from what was happening as if he could shut his mind as well.

When Shinra pulled back, he smiled warmly when Shizuo tried to gain his composure and control his breathing again.

"You're a damn bastard, Shinra!", said Shizuo full of disgust. "Celty will kill you, I'll make sure of it!"

Again Shinra just smiled eerily and dark, dense fear reared up as Shizuo jerked away. It probably did him more harm than good but he still had to try to get out of here. Shinra grabbed Shizuo's elbow when he took the scalpel with his other hand to Shizuo's neck. Even Shizuo won't be able to survive this, so he was still again. Soon the hand on his elbow strayed southwards to his groin, took a hold that Shizuo froze and it forced a quiet whimper from the blond-haired.

"Shinra, stop this…", whispered the blond-haired in fear. After a long minute Shinra withdrew the hand from between his legs and that's when Shizuo realised, for the first time since they were prisoned in here, the stiffness of Shinra against his hips. A whimper escaped him once again, but it sounded so pitiful, so childlike… For just one second Shizuo felt like a little child again, before he got his strength. Shizuo tried to distance himself, but Shinra was licking his neck and biting into it, making it quite difficult to just vanish mentally from this situation.

"Fine, I don't care… You bastard, I won't fight you anymore", said Shizuo in an attempt to calm Shinra down so he'll let his guards down. "I won't struggle. I won't resist. I'll cooperate so it's all right already. You don't have to do it."

"Shizuo-kun, look at me." Shinra said with a calm voice. No matter how much his friend hated him right now. Amber eyes looked up, still full of hatred and fear. "You said you won't struggle, so keep that in mind, all right?"

"W-What are you going to do?" He had to breathe… Breathe in slowly…

Shinra smiled softly, before he leaned in again for a kiss. The kiss was very violent and the bartender closed his lips tightly again. There were teeth which split his lips open, though as soon as the kiss started, it ended again.

People called him a monster, but what a monster really was, was his friend with the cold eyes that met his, alight with a weird fascination, treating him only as one of his experiments, while sexually abusing him. The only monsters were Shinra and Izaya. His thoughts were interrupted by Shinra's right hand trailing to his hip, tugging at his shirt.

"You know what, Shizuo-kun? I think you **will** struggle. That's just how you are."

With Shinra's scalpel he was not so stupid as to fight back and his strength was still not coming back, it was frustrating. His former friend handled him like a ragdoll, completely careless, like he was a child who has found a toy to play with and break.

"Come on, Shizuo-kun, we'll take you somewhere nicer!" Shinra pulled him up as much as he could and laid him on a small table with straps on it. As soon as Shizuo was laid to the table, he struggled again but a hard slap silenced him as the doctor got to strap him to the table as good as he could.

"Stop it! Please don't, don't do this, Shinra! We were friends, we were friends! Just don't!" Shinra had pulled out the scalpel and as soon as Shizuo had taken a look at it, he screamed wildly. Shinra put the scalpel to the bartender's jaw, then let it sway along his collarbone. His breath got faster when Shinra cut him slightly on his left shoulder.

"I-I won't fight you. I won't. So just-"

"Shizuo-kun, let me ask you something first, all right?" He didn't bother to wait for an answer before continuing "Have you had any sexual experiences with men?" The blond-haired looked shocked and angry as he struggled more. They had taken his shirt off some time ago, he never noticed it until now. The cut on his left shoulder didn't hurt as much as he thought, but considering the fact that he barely noticed such a little cut in his usual state he panicked. A lot! Shinra proceeded to his pants, unbuttoning it , unzipped it and yanked them down his long legs.

"Shinra…"

The young man just let his hand hover over the underpants, inches away from Shizuo's groin. Cold, cold air went through his whole body, through his insides, as he was stripped of his last piece of clothing, leaving him completely vulnerable, exposed to the world. The doctor moved his hand along his cut shoulder, his chest before stopping at one of the nipples, taking it between the thumb and forefinger and twisting it as though he wanted to see if he could pull it free from the skin. A strangled yell tore out of Shizuo before he could stop himself.

"Shinra, what are you going to do? Don't listen to Izaya, I'm a human just like you, my body is not different."

Maybe, just maybe that could stop the hand from moving over his body, searching for something unusual, something not normal. The wandering hand though had other plans. It moved to Shizuo's hips, stroking the curve of his behind before grasped him with cold fingers. The blond-haired gasped, before holding his breath, bit his cheeks to prevent him from making any noises. He couldn't open his mouth, otherwise he would have screamed, screamed at Shinra, at the world, at himself not do give in, not to give **up**.

The hand was almost gently moving along his length, lightly as if Shinra wanted to watch every reaction as if he'd react different from other men. His heart felt so heavy, he felt so sick from all of this. Shizuo had to focus on anything else but the hand between his legs. Maybe he was too successful of keeping his mind on something else, because the third kiss came unexpected, forcefully claiming his lips in a kiss before the bartender could take a breath. He so wanted to just bite down on the tongue in his throat, but there was a knife on his shoulder again, reminding him not to do anything but lie here. Shinra pulled his hand away and stood up, eyes fixed on Shizuo's unwavering gold-brown eyes.

The cut along his right arm was coming fast, so fast he couldn't even react to it. It was pretty deep this time, as if Shinra held a lot of grudge inside of him, only waiting to be released. Shizuo told Shinra he wouldn't fight him, so he couldn't do anything but take the violent slap from Shinra, which made his eyes tear up. Fuck it, he couldn't just sit still. The doctor was probably right!

"Stop it, you stupid asshole or I'll fucking kill you!" It was probably a stupid move from **himself**, but he was not known for his intelligence after all. Whatever Shinra decided to put him through know, he could take it. He was not weak. He was strong. His eyes were closed as a pair of hands were lifting him by the shoulders, heaving him off the table, easing him upright. Truth be told, Shinra didn't have good intention, before he showed Shizuo the scalpel yet again. For just one second Shizuo had thought that his former friend would kill him but soon realized it would be hard to kill someone so fast with a scalpel. The doctor went behind Shizuo and retrieved his wrists from the ropes. Confused, the bartender looked up.

"Shizuo-kun, I'll tell you this, because we are friends. The door which Izaya-kun went through – it's unlocked when I'm here. As soon as I get out of this door, I'll lock it. You could escape if you feel up to it."

"You said that, but when I get up, you'll attack me. **You** have a weapon and Izaya drugged me, so that I don't have the strength to attack you back. How do I know you'd just let me off?" Shinra smiled, his eyes lightening up immediately.

"You can't know, because I won't just let you go. At least not until I'm finished."

Shizuo decided against it. He knew Shinra had much more weapons around here. But he wasn't going to die down here. If it required a fight from him, so be it. Izaya and Shinra won't be able to break him. The brown-haired lowered one of his knees to the floor, making himself comfortable while looking at the scalpel, turned it around his fingers. The blade made contact with Shizuo's skin, just underneath his collarbone.

"Shizuo-kun… I hope you understand that you won't be able to leave this place ever. The door may be open, but the way to freedom will still be far away. I just want to have you for me. You're mine, Shizuo-kun. My own personally monster to experiment."

Shizuo didn't know a way out of this anymore. His former friend had no idea what he was saying. Probably wasn't exactly sane at the moment. Maybe he never was sane to begin with and this realization scared the blond-haired. Because it seemed like he just lot more than a good friend.


	5. Chapter 4

I just noticed a few typos in the last chapter -.- I wanted to post it as fast as possible without reading it a second time. I will correct my mistakes from the last chapter, sorry! Thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate it and I will try to reply to each one of them, even if I'm busy!

**Most important:** I don't know if I should make this Fanfic in the end Izaya x Shizuo or Shinra x Shizuo… I like Izaya x Shizuo but at this point I don't care XD

**Chapter 5**

Izaya went down the stairs and opened the door. His anticipation to see his caged enemy was indescribable. The doctor had probably played enough for today and went home, so the monster in the cellar was all his to play with. Whistling, he went closer to the sleeping form of Shizuo. The new dose of drugs would keep him weak and he'd be too surprised to fight back immediately. He raised his hand with the syringe and pushed it into Shizuo's exposed arm, pulling the plunger down when the bartender struggled against the cold liquid which was released inside of him. The shock was too much, he trembled and glared at Izaya, who had made a few steps back with the syringe after the injection.

"You damn louse! Next time, you won't be so lucky. Next time I'll get out of here!" Shizuo screamed. The drugs were more effective than he thought, he felt weaker in an instant.

Keeping his level gaze on the captive, Izaya leaned forward. Slowly, carefully he grabbed and pushed Shizuo's hands apart to either side of him and upwards just above his head, pinning them to the cold floor. Panic rose inside of Shizuo's chest but he couldn't do anything. The drugs were still too fresh in his system.

Still with a calm behaviour, Izaya climbed astride Shizuo's hips, stood on all fours over him and seemed so big in a position like this.

Shizuo absolutely didn't want to even see the louse, let alone be touched by him. How could Shinra leave him alone like this? It seemed like his former friend was almost obsessed so why would he leave him in the hands of this demon?

Maybe if he was fast enough, he could get his hands free, distract Izaya long enough to get to the door or steal his pocket knife and stick it anywhere it would hurt Izaya as much as possible. It'd be hard to get the pocket knife out, but he had to try, it was his only chance.

"Let my hands go, you bastard! Shinra already knows I won't, **can't** even fight you so what's the use of this?"

"Hahaha! You believe I let your hands go, so you can 'borrow' my knife and stab me with it? You're really stupid, Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed loudly.

Izaya's laughter went louder, almost hysterical.

"Shut up."

This insult was said without the usual sharpness, but with a gentle tone. Shizuo didn't even want to think what this gentle tone might imply. In fact he could scarcely think as he looked up into the eyes of his captor.

"Let me go or I swear you'll regret it."

The black-haired man still smiled, his eyes as sharp as ever, but the obsessive light grew denser. Shizuo felt the grip on his wrists tighten and a silent moment passed before someone moved. With the speed of a poisonous snake, Izaya let his weight fall on top of the bartender. Inside of his head, a strange chaos broke out, it happened too fast, rationality a frothing mess above so he finally made up his mind.

Adrenaline made its way through his limbs, shooting out into all the right muscles, so he could move, protect himself again as he moved towards the pocket with the knife.

Izaya made a surprised sound before he could move and grab the hand, which fingers had already closed around the handle. Just a little more and he could even pull it outside the pocket, slip it past Izaya's grip. Shizuo flicked the blade up with his thumb and decided where to sink the blade in a second.

Maybe it was because he was too excited, too triumphal to not see the other hand coming. It caught his hand, just as the knife was less than an inch away from Izaya's neck, locked it in a grip so hard that Shizuo could feel the bones straining unnaturally against each other. His bones were broken so many times, he should've been used to it, but the drugs made him too vulnerable. Giving a sharp scream, he tried to break free from Izaya's grip by moving his other hand to the knife. But Izaya had seen it exactly when he caught Shizuo's other wrist and forced his hands down again, both secured on the cold floor. Again the blond-haired let out a loud cry and was only distantly aware of the knife in his hand. It clattered to the floor and before the bartender could break free from the grip to reach for the knife again, Izaya had rammed the syringe into Shizuo's skin again. Izaya was unprotected at the moment when he gave him another injection. Shizuo tried his best to get up after the injection and crawl away from him but Izaya had his arms around his waist and pulled him back to the ground.

It took him a minute to realize Izaya sitting beside him, letting his fingers go through his hair, go along his cheekbone. He was murmuring something. Words that didn't make sense.

Soon enough, the black-haired young man came closer. Roughly he grabbed his arm, reached around to turn Shizuo over on his stomach. Breathing a pathetic "No", Shizuo tried to move away, but was held back by two hands on his hips. Everything was just a game to these two. They played a game with a human even if they thought otherwise.

Izaya continued to grope him, as one free hand went to his own body, his thumb behind the waistband of his pants. There was a hot breath against his ear.

"Let's see if you react different from humans, monster." It was too cruel. If he was a monster, what was Izaya?

Pants and underwear were eased down, the sound of fabric moving was very loud. A scream of protect that muscled out of Shizuo, the last struggle of him, but it only drew out a grunt of effort from Izaya. This was not what he expected. Not from his friend, not from his enemy. This was not normal, everything was fucking crazy. Because Shinra had taken his clothes with him, it was even easier for Izaya.

Fingers found their way to his cheeks, inched them apart with force, making him tremble.

The penetration was beyond any level of pain he had experienced as a child or adult. This was not something you get used to like he did as a child with his broken bones. Shizuo couldn't even scream, his throat could only make hoarse strangled noises and he felt something tear asunder. Every muscle protested against this invasion. Izaya was vicious on purpose, not caring about him, only ramming into him as if he intended to split him open. The black-haired man grabbed a hand and nailed the wrist to the floor. Izaya's breath got quicker with each second, while Shizuo had trouble to even breathe. Shizuo escaped a broken cry, squeezed his eyes shut, but tears still leaked out without permission. The blood inside him made the pain reduce but the discomfort stayed. Pushing deeper and deeper into him, stretching him painfully, pushing against his prostate. Shizuo couldn't help himself, couldn't do anything about it even though he tried to control himself, but his body reacted to the stimulation of his prostate and he hardened. The orgasm came over him gently, like snow. Like this he floated away from this place, the pain, the humiliation. Shizuo could hardly make out the grunts and heaving breaths above him, could scarcely feel the stabbing rhythm of the thrusts inside him gaining more speed.

As Izaya reached his release, sinking deep into the warmth, Shizuo thought of his family and friends. The reason why he had to pull through this. Neither Izaya nor Shinra would be able to break him, no matter how many times they called him a monster, no matter how many times they'd hit or rape him he would be strong. They won't ever be able to break him.

Now that he lay on the cold floor with Izaya beside him breathing heavily he didn't know what to think anymore. His enemy had closed his eyes with his cheeks flushed, completely vulnerable. If only he had his strength he could easily kill him and escape. It would be so easy if only he could make himself move. Maybe it was the drugs or because of what just happened but he couldn't move one muscle and soon fell asleep next to his enemy and captor.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sorry for the delay. I have trouble writing somehow… -

Sorry for all Shizuo fans (I'm one too after all) I really think Shizuo is not the brightest… BUT he's got a strong will to live, that I'm sure.^^

I've got some **really** kinky ideas for this FF lately… XD fenra, I think you'd be delighted XD

I've just told my sister yesterday a famous quote from Einstein (because of my father) and I really think it fits Shinra in this chapter somehow: "It's insanity to always do the same thing, but hope for a different result."

When Shizuo woke up, pain shot through his whole body. Except for maybe the pain in the ass (literally) from which he sometimes woke up, he slept more soundly than he could ever remember. It was as if he fell into a deep darkness that held no violence or pain. At least Izaya left by the time he woke up and there was a blanket too. Shizuo didn't think he could handle to have this man next to him again. It hurt too much to even look at him or Shinra. Maybe it would never leave. It was strange though; He still knows he'll escape this place. He never thought he'd be here for long. Maybe he was just optimistic, too hopeful. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself. The room was so cold, he shivered slightly.

Izaya had dreamt about his enemy tonight. Every night he was painfully hard or already damp with his climax. It's not the first time he had dreamt about doing bad things to his enemy. Or about his enemy doing bad things to **him**. He would never hurt a human, he loved them after all, but Shizuo was not a human. This night he slept as innocently as a baby. Pure of mind and relieved from all his worries.

It hadn't been his intention to take Shizuo so soon. Izaya promised himself to wait some days, only to savour this sight of Shizuo helpless. Now that he thought about it, it was stupid of him to just lay there next to his captive. The feeling was too good and the sight of Shizuo with his eyes clenched shut and the slight blush on his cheeks was great. Only if he could imagine enough, then he could picture it to be consensual. But this was only a childish wish, because Shizuo would always hate him and would always hate Shinra and for all the things they had done. But it was better this way than lose the bartender out of sight. He'd be their personal pet forever and perhaps Shizuo will come to like him… somehow even if it was a Stockholm syndrome. This experience would make him more human and then Izaya could like him.

Entering him was the sweetest thing ever. It was so difficult to keep himself from coming when he went in, but he had much more self-control than Shizuo had. If there was anything more flattering then it was Shizuo coming on his hands.

It was morning again, just after dawn. The same old routine: Gather information, chat with some guys while spreading rumours, watching Shizuo on the display. In order to not let anyone be suspicious he had to maintain his usual self. As if everything was normal ("what exactly **was** normal?")

Izaya had just sat down when the sound of the doorbell startled him thoroughly. Quickly securing the computer, he got to his feet. Shinra, probably. Out to visit him. Then it dawned to him. Shizuo had no chance to clean himself, blood was still on him from their encounter! Shinra would know what they had done and that he had damaged his good. His heart literally stopped but the doorbell kept ringing. Before opening, Izaya took a peek in the peephole. Only Namie, thank god. As soon as she'd be out, he noted, clean Shizuo properly and maybe give him another shot.

"You forgot your documents yesterday, just bringing them and I'm gone." Namie said briefly.

"That's strange. You never forget anything. " Namie just thrust them into his arms and went out again. The usual Namie; never sticking her nose into his business. Unlike some blond-haired man in his cellar. Well, it was his own fault for not staying away but always going after him. Izaya had been completely innocent. It was not like Shizuo didn't deserve it. Then again Shizuo would have said the same about Izaya if he had been in such a situation. After all, the informant was always the bad one, the one who deserved everything that could've been thrown at him. But that's why humans were so interesting after all. They separated the society in two groups: Good people and bad people. You have to be in one of those groups, and if you're not participating, humans will throw you into a drawer. Izaya was the bad one and Shinra the good underground doctor even though he was the one who did experiments on humans (or dullahans…). Even the beast Shizuo thought that Shinra was good…

**Change of scene**

Shinra had bound Shizuo to a post in the cellar, even taking the chains coming from the wall to bind his legs behind him, so they were spread out. Sometimes the creative vein of Izaya impressed him. The chains were firmly applied so Shizuo had no chance to move around like he wanted to. His arms were bound behind his back, his right arm showed various little punctures from all the injections. They would've killed other humans a long time ago, it was all thanks to Shizuo's special body that he has only weakened. Weakened to a new-born baby. There were bruises all over Shizuo's skin, his face battered, one eye a bit swollen, but otherwise still fine. As fine as anyone could be in such a situation. The blond-haired panted hard, trembling from the cold. At this moment he felt like crying. Never before has he felt so sad and frustrated at himself for not able to do anything about this. Not able to save his friend Shinra. Why was he behaving like this? Has he really thought about doing this before? Had Izaya given him something? Drugged the doctor like he had drugged him?

Shinra raised his scalpel to make a cut on his hip bone.

"Shinra… Please save me. Get me out of this. I know you can do it. If you only stop giving me drugs, I can be strong enough to fight the chains off myself. You just have to lie to Izaya about giving me drugs. You have to save me! He'll kill me!"

What Shizuo probably didn't realize was that Shinra had no thought of saving him.

"Maybe," Shizuo thought "he'll kill me before Izaya is able to do it."

There was no sympathy in his former friend's eyes. The young doctor put his gloved hand to his behind, caressing his behind. Not again… Not just one day after Izaya. Hadn't they had enough?

"No. No, no, no, stop. Please, I'm sorry for whatever I've done. Please, just-"

Shinra thrust his forefinger inside until the knuckle. The money collector only whimpered as he turned his head to the ceiling. This was not true. It's not possible for Shinra to put him into so much pain. There were already three fingers thrusting inside by now and Shinra seemed to search for something. The same thing Izaya found yesterday night? (was it even night? The cellar had no windows)

He crooked his fingers slightly to one side, moving them around, scratching a bit of his sensitive insides. It hurt too much. Did the drugs make him more sensitive or was it because of what happened yesterday? Shizuo shuddered violently when Shinra had found his prostate. Of course, he was a doctor; he'd know where it's placed. If he wanted to, he could give him the most painful experience or the most pleasurable one.

"Shizuo-kun, do you feel pain or pleasure right now? Which one is it? Tell me everything you feel." Shinra said it with a light-hearted voice. This was not a game!

"You want to know what I feel? I feel anger. It's your fault-" Shizuo stopped suddenly, as Shinra held his scalpel in between Shizuo's widened eyes. That seemed to be the quiet before the storm. What would the doctor do if he moved an inch? Would he stab him? In his eye? **Between** his eyes? Besides the trembling form, Shizuo didn't even dare to breath. His former friend was scary. It's a word he wouldn't have ever used to describe him. It was always reserved for the flea, but not for his friends.

"Shizuo-kun… Tell me, what would happen if I moved this scalpel to your eye? Would your pupil widen out of fear? Or would you empty yourself?" This was so fucked up. Shinra couldn't possible mean to cut his eye out? This was the worst, this was not Shinra. Shizuo kept still the whole time. Better not say anything this time.

"Trying to be brave, Shizuo-kun? That's fine for me. I just need some things to research."

Yet again a needle was inserted in his arm. The doctor wanted to take a blood sample from the former bartender. Ok, that's not too bad. He could survive this.

"_Just let me take some blood samples from you, Shizuo-kun" _

Shizuo suddenly remembered this sentence from his former friend back when they were in high-school. It was said in a joking matter. Wasn't he just joking back then?

The young doctor took 1 litre blood and still more. Shinra only wanted to know how many litres blood it took for Shizuo to pass out. Truth be told, Shizuo already felt dizzy and his sight was blurry. Trembling, his eyes slowly closed, in verge of passing out, as the needle was pulled out.

"It's not just your time to pass out, but I have written down the time you'd pass out. Let's try something different."

The former bartender barely registered the energetic voice. His vision almost went black, before a slap pulled him away from unconsciousness.

"It's not time to sleep yet!" Shinra said with his light-hearted voice. This voice had always been cheerful in Shizuo's eyes but right now… it was only scary. A cheerful voice in a dark room only filled with a table, chains and torture instruments. Not even Izaya could compete that with his eerie smirk.

A hand was touching his left thigh, stroking it while he slid a stun gun along his leg. Either Shizuo was ticklish or he was scared of the gun. Electro shocks could leave his brain damaged permanently. He could be paralyzed. If Shinra shocked him too much, it could kill him.

No, thought Shizuo. Shinra wouldn't kill him or do permanent harm.

It was Shinra after all! But even if they'd been friends, the doctor grabbed a pair of scissors and waved them in front of the bound man. Arbitrary, the doctor began to cut the hair of the blond-haired, but not evenly, not a common haircut – he just wildly swung his scissor around, cutting here and there, leaving a horrible mess.

"I was never a good hairdresser, but I've always wanted to try something." This randomness was unusual from him. But Shizuo guessed he wasn't quite sane anymore. Randomly cutting hair was not an experiment anymore. It was for Shinra's own pleasure, own joy to play.

Izaya had watched the scene from his display and grew more and more uncomfortable. Maybe soon, he should join in too. It'd surely be more fun. The little doctor had played enough with him alone and since the informant was the one who could kidnap his enemy, there should still be a prize waiting for him. After all not only did he deserve the money Shinra had paid him, but also the panting man on the display. Thoroughly he'll make his enemy finally disappear and his dream of him dying would become true.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ok, the only reason I wrote this chapter is because of the Original Requester and Charloter. You'd have to thank her XD I don't know if the chapter turned out good – I wrote the second half yesterday night at 2 am while having the flu, maybe it was screwing with my mind XD

* * *

><p>Shizuo twitched in pain by now. The doctor had hurt him more than enough last time but now he heard someone coming down again. Please, they should just let him be alone. There was only this much he could take.<p>

The heavy door was pushed open and closed again as a raven-haired young man came to him, smirking. The damn flea was watching him. He has always liked to see him injured and broken. A wet cloth was thrust to his face, roughly washing the wounds with fresh water.

"What the hell", Shizuo thought. Izaya was not one to pity others. What was he doing now?

"You're smelling really really bad. When did you wash yourself the last time?"

Not only did Shizuo not have a chance to wash himself, but his two kidnappers didn't exactly care about his odour. A fist-sized bruise was blossoming across his chest, cuts everywhere on his body – especially arms and legs – his hair was out of place, eyes rimmed with shadows. His dark eyes glared at his enemy, who held a syringe in his hand. Drugs again…

"Are you bleeding?" asked Izaya. It was not concern in his voice, but more like disgust and indifference.

"I'm fine. Don't dare to touch me again."

"Good… Because Shinra wanted to play with you again. I'll spend a little time with you guys in the meantime."

The blond-haired' eyes widened a little as he got the meaning of this sentence. Izaya was going to watch this? Unknown to him, his enemy had watched everything on camera the whole time, but to see it live was an entirely new experience and so much more exciting. The needle of the syringe went inside his right arm again, before the drug went through his blood system.

"All right, Shizuo-chan, let's make this more interesting for your little friend! Give him a little show, make him a bit hot yourself-" A furious glare was shot at him, so he stopped speaking temporarily. It was to be expected.

"Aw, come on, don't be like this. If you behave, it'll be over faster. Haven't you had ever sex before this? Maybe not. I mean who would have slept with a monster like you anyway?" A moment of silence, thick with an inexplicable obstinacy, then a very soft whisper broke the silence.

"Sorry, what was that? Didn't catch that."

"You! You and Shinra slept with me and I don't even know why! If I'm a monster like you claim, then why did you do that?" His voice broke as he screamed in despair. Nothing here made sense anymore. Not even the "almighty" Izaya. The black-haired man sat on the table, only looking at his toy. Izaya wasn't angry nor was he surprised. There was no reason to answer to Shizuo. Shinra would answer for him.

"Say something, damn it!", screamed Shizuo loudly. This flea was ignoring him. He didn't even have an answer.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before soft footsteps could be heard. Izaya smirked and looked down to the kidnapped bartender.

"Oh, Izaya-kun! You're already here? Then I guess we can begin."

Shizuo made a noise of protest but otherwise didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Maybe the drugs were also keeping him tired.

Another moment of silence passed, thick with inexplicable obstinacy. Then, slowly, the other two began to unbutton their shirts. This action alone let Shizuo break out in cold sweat. His friend and enemy. His friend and his enemy! They slipped their shirts off, let it fall to the floor. Shizuo tried to look anywhere but his captors, but they betrayed him. His gaze always went to look at their bodies. The last time with them ended too fast, he didn't have a chance to look at anything but the ceiling. The ceiling and their laughing, aroused faces.

Soon all of their clothes were on the floor and then the flea began their little play.

"Shizu~chan. Please get on your knees and spread your legs now, all right?"

"No," came the swift reply, but still in a shaky voice. "You'd have to force me. I won't do that!"

"Oh. You will."

"No!"

It was nothing new after all. Izaya guessed that all kidnapped men – especially the men – would get angry after what they have done to him. They'd scream, kick, lash out. Only after a while, when they knew they had no way out, then they would beg. To please not kill them, to not hurt them anymore. But Shizuo was not like others. He was different. Has always been. And that's exactly what he hated about Shizuo. Why couldn't he ever be like all the other humans? Things would've been less exhausting.

"Fine," Shinra said, quite mildly. He was moving into a swift step, almost as if he had acted before he decided to do that himself.

Shizuo didn't speak. Didn't scream. Only a small gasp in surprise when Shinra grabbed his wrist and forced them apart to either side of him by a strength which was now far beyond his own.

Shinra kept him moving, upright, until they reached the table again, shoving him roughly onto his back on the table. A guttural "No" tore out of the bartender's throat. Even with the huge amount of drugs in his body, he tried to fight his fate. Izaya quickly stepped beside the table and helped strapping his wrists to the table.

"Shizuo-kun. I thought you didn't want to fight me?"

The bartender glared up at Shinra through a mist of fear.

"I knew you couldn't hold it in. It's you after all," said Shinra with a smile.

"Shinra. Let's get started already. We had an agreement that we could both play with him."

"I know, I know. Let's begin, Izaya-kun."

Shinra had chosen to hold him by the hips, lifting him up off the table and stood behind him. It was too quick for Shizuo to realize what happened. The thrusts had been quick, short, but the doctor had a scalpel in his hand. Again. Just like last time, he tried to carve something on his back. Izaya couldn't decipher what it was, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Shizu~chan. Look at me." His hand grabbed Shizuo's chin and crouched down to look him in the eyes. The eyes were full of tears and hate towards both of them.

"Izaya-kun, you can do him." The informant stepped behind his enemy and spit into his hand to get some lubrication. It would hurt him too much to just push in. The harsh breathing of Shizuo resonated in the room, occasionally soft sobs and for some reason, Shinra was already bored with the scalpel.

Without another thought, he thrust inside Shizuo, who only whimpered now. His breath quickened, his body trembled, but the difference of last time was huge.

"Izaya-kun." Suddenly, Izaya heard Shinra's voice behind him and hot pain flashed through his body. Out of pain and surprise, he gasped and his body spasmed.

"T-This was not o-our agree-ment, Shinra!" The doctor had just pushed inside him, tearing him apart. So this was, how Shizuo felt like. As if a knife has been pushed inside the lower body. It hurt a lot. It was different from the pain, when Shizuo decides to throw trash cans after him and actually hit him. This pain was burning hot.

"It wasn't but the atmosphere got to me. It didn't look like you'd mind. Let's just continue. Thrust inside Shizuo-kun. I'll follow you." Izaya didn't remember ever having dirty thoughts about his friend. He didn't know if he liked this situation.

"Y-You fucking pervert bastards... I'll k-kill you," gasped Shizuo after a few thrusts of them. Izaya thought for a moment, his erection would fade from the pain he was feeling. He never liked pain. But pleasure shot through his body. Slowly but surely. Maybe it was from the feeling of Shizuo under him whose face was flushed out of embarrassment. Or the doctor who thrust inside him, pushing against a spot which left him breathless for a few seconds. The thrusts behind the informant still stung. His entire rectal area burned and he knew by now that he was bleeding, could feel the hot slickness running between his thighs.

Minutes passed and somewhere in the back of his mind, Izaya could hear Shizuo's gasps, which sounded different than ever before. Quickly, he moved his hand towards the source of these sounds and stroked his member. Yes, he was definitely hard from Izaya pushing inside him.

"Shizu-chan... Come!"

The blonde man shook his head wildly, breath hitching and wishing it to be over, to spare him from the humiliation. But Izaya wouldn't be Izaya if he didn't annoy or torture him. His movements were quicker, ignoring Shinra's pace behind him and just concentrating on the other man.

"Come on. I want to do you a favour. If I were you, I'd take this chance of pleasure. Shizu-chan~", said Izaya breathless, hips quickening again and then it happened. His enemy, the monster, came with a shout, staining Izaya's hand and his own chest with cum. The black-haired man smirked and shortly came too. Only then he noticed Shinra pulling out of him. The doctor hadn't come yet?

"Izaya-kun, sorry but I want to have a go at him again."

Glancing at the limp body, he pulled out of him and stepped out of the way, sitting on the cold floor for a while.

Shizuo was still in one piece, so that's fine by him. One damaged piece, but still one nonetheless.

Shinra grabbed his friend's hips and pushed inside the swollen entrance.

"What are you doing, Shizu-chan... You are stronger than him. Stronger... The drugs should have lost its effects by now. You should have been able to move again...", thought Izaya, as he watched his best friend rape his enemy.

Shizuo struggled now and then and let his head fall back to the ground and for a second, his eyes met Izaya's. He wasn't sure what Shizuo tried to tell him. His lips formed words, but no sound came out. What did he want to tell him?

"S-A-V-E M-E..." How desperate can he get to seek help of him? The one he hated the most in the world? Before Shinra groaned his release out, Shizuo seemed to have lost hope entirely as he watched Izaya's face during the whole scene. He in turn didn't move his gaze away for one second, but followed every sign of pain, pleasure, hopelessness and hate. It was a wonderful sight. He wanted to take all these expressions in and never forget them. His chest felt tight as Shizuo sobbed when Shinra pulled out.

Naked, bruised and bleeding from his back, he lay curled on his side, occasionally overtaken by convulsive shivers but otherwise still. Only a steady rise and fall of his chest showed that he was alive.

"Thank you, Izaya-kun! I'll come by tomorrow again. Hopefully we can both meet here again."

The informant didn't bother to answer but nodded and soon the already fully clothed doctor left the room, leaving Izaya there, staring at Shizuo.

He would die. Soon, Shizuo would die and Izaya wouldn't have anyone else to hate.

The thought froze him to the floor. His entire body submerged in ice-cold despair. Releasing a sharp breath, he got up, gathered his clothes, locked the room and ran up to the shower. His thighs were still covered with blood and he washed everything away.

Suddenly he felt like he could never sleep peacefully again. He had to close his eyes and breathe slowly in and out to get his heart to calm down. Shizuo dying at their own hands...? A dead Shizuo was what he always wished for. That would make him happy, right?

This couldn't go on anymore. He had to make a quick decision, because tomorrow, Shinra would get back. And the doctor won't let Shizuo die. Only continuing his experiments until the blonde man would be nothing but an empty shell.

It was not an option for Izaya to let the man rot down there, broken and boring and letting these two men do whatever they wanted to.

Izaya eveloped an idea and took his cell phone in his hand.

* * *

><p>I-I suddenly know how to write the ending! I can finally write again XD I hope I can finish this fanfiction finally. Thank you for everyone who has supported me until now *<strong>hugs you<strong>* I don't know though if everyone will like the ending, but it's what I have in mind.


End file.
